Conventionally, an elevator system recognizes the existence of individual users planning to use the elevator in order to respond to demand or requests for service. Buttons, keypad devices, and touchscreen devices may be used for entering a request for elevator service. For an elevator system that utilizes a two-button (e.g., up or down button) configuration, the elevator system only recognizes that there is a request for service without any indication as to the number of people waiting to use the elevator. For an elevator system that utilizes a keypad and/or touchscreen device with destination dispatching, the elevator system recognizes the count of requests made by individual users or passengers who interact with the keypad/touchscreen device. In either case/configuration, a user/passenger engages in an affirmative action to request elevator service.
In general, an elevator system does not have a reliable count of users or passengers requesting service. For example, when people travel in groups it is common for a single person to enter a request for service. In a building where more than one elevator car or elevator system is available for potential use, an inadequate number of car calls may be made where the count of users/passengers needing elevator service exceeds the capacity of a car. This can result in an overloading of an elevator car, a rush of passengers into the elevator car, or a situation where not everyone can enter the elevator car, thus requiring an additional request for an elevator car and an additional waiting period. Additionally, access to elevator request devices may be limited, such as during peak use periods (e.g., morning or evening rush period). This creates situations where a user is delayed in making his/her individual request or being able to confirm if a hall button in his/her intended direction of travel has already been pressed.